


My Little Light

by Iafayette



Series: My Little Light [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ill add more tags as I go along, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, this is just gonna be really freakin gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iafayette/pseuds/Iafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your entire life in black and white, until you receive the first touch from your soulmate, and the colours bloom before your eyes. The colours don’t stay when you’re alone, but when they’re there by your side and you’re touching? Everything is beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first "big" work lmao.. hopefully itll turn out okay! college/soulmate au.

For his entire nineteen-year-old existence, Alexander Hamilton had never seen colour, not even a small burst in the corner of his eye. His entire world was the monochrome palette of black, white, and some shades of gray, every element stripped away from his apparently emerald-green gaze. He had practically given up searching for his soulmate. He was with Elizabeth Schuyler for the longest time, and the pair claimed that the world was still its dull, colourless self, void of anything else. So they broke up, and months later Eliza described in detail over text, her words spilling out from her fingertips, on how the world was so incredibly bright. Flowers in shades of violet, oranges and reds, the sky an amazing baby blue, and her girlfriend’s eyes the shade of hot cocoa on a cold winter’s evening.  
Alexander had to admit he was a little envious. How come his ex got to see all the so-called beautiful colours and he was stuck with just the stupid, boring black and white? It wasn’t fair!  
The sulking teenager held his thick textbooks close to his chest as he crossed the college campus. It seemed to be a wonderful day out - the sun, although a ball of light gray in the slightly darker sky, shone onto the earth, making his pale skin warm. His thin fingers rapped methodically against his science book. He was lucky this was the college most of his small group of friends chose to go (and miraculously made it in). He still considered Eliza his friend, along with her older and younger sisters Angelica and Peggy. They lived in a large, ranch-styled house just on the outskirts of the campus, where the trio usually held parties and invited anyone and everyone. Alex was also amazed to be in the same school as his close friend, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette (thankfully known as just Lafayette), a French transfer student who decided America fit their style more. They were fluent in the English language, but they and Alexander would often have private conversations in their mother tongue. The Frenchman already found their soulmate, a large, bulky teen named Hercules Mulligan, who Alex has known for a year and a half now. Lafayette always described their accidental meeting. It seemed to be almost set up like a diabetically sweet romance film. Lafayette was getting their usual cup of coffee at the local Starbucks, which was settled in a cozy corner of the college campus, when they bumped into this brute force of a man on his way out. That’s when the colours bloomed right before their eyes. “Rouges, bruns, jaunes, violets.. Les neuf yards, mon petit lion!” they would exclaim rapidly every time, their arms flailing in exasperation. That’s when Hercules would cut them off with either a short peck to the lips or something else to distract them.  
Alexander sighed happily as he continued reminiscing in memories. He absolutely adored seeing his friends happy, but sometimes, it just didn’t seem like he’d find anyone. He felt as if he’d be stuck with the monotone colours of the world - grayish brick walkways, the white leaves on treetops.  
His head was down, and he didn’t see the fast approaching teenager until it was too late. The two collided together, making Alex’s books tumble from his grip and fall on the path and grass. He whipped his head up to glare at the man in question, ready to shoot back, and as a Southern accent rang through the air, hastily asking, “Are you okay?”...  
..the colours bloomed before his very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: "Rouges, bruns, jaunes, violets.. Les neuf yards, mon petit lion!" = "Reds, browns, yellows, purples.. The whole nine yards, my little lion!"


End file.
